Mistake
by bluejay
Summary: On this day, several wrong things happened. One of them was when Robin went to answer the insistent knocking on his door.  Mildly slashy?
1. Robin

A/N: Just a short fic that came to life from this devart: .com/art/YJ-feeling-the-aster-yet-198807221 The plot bunny bit me and held my other fic hostage until I wrote this down T_T Anyway, I guess this could be considered a precursor to my other fic, Trauma.

Robin had entered his room in Mount Justice a couple of minutes ago and had just taken off his cape when someone rapped on the door repeatedly. Whoever it was didn't even stop when he yelled that he was coming. He figured there was only one person who'd do that.

He was speaking even while the door was sliding open. "KF, you couldn't have waited until I was in my civvies-"

He broke off with a gasp as he was slammed back onto a wall.

"Hey, _Rob._" The speedster grinned mischievously at him, one arm pinning him to the wall. Wally's free hand was raised in a fist.

"What-"

The fist slammed into his shoulder _at full speed._

There was a dull crack.

He screamed as lightning pain shot straight to his heart.

"Music to my ears." Kid Flash was saying through the roaring in his ears.

Robin clutched at his shoulder, only to realize his wrists had been bound. And Kid Flash was grinning at him – what he took for mischief was in fact cruelty. It looked wrong on his best friend's face. It looked...

"You're not KF." He glared at the teen holding him.

"There's that detective mind working." KF's look-alike chuckled and leaned close. "Scream for me."

There was a sensation of weightlessness.

Then he crashed face down on the floor.

His shoulder blazed, ripping a cry from his throat.

Something heavy settled on his back, shifting to spread to his shoulders – he gritted his teeth as his broken collarbone grated– and there was hot breath on his neck.

"You look so good right now, _Robin_. Helpless and in pain." The impostor whispered.

Cold air blew over him as his shirt was pulled up.

"Stop...!" He couldn't help the shiver as fingers ghosted over his skin. Warm wetness licked the shell of his ear. He struggled to get away but the impostor's weight kept him pinned against the cold concrete floor.

Then the hand traced the waistline of his pants, and he bucked.

"Get...off me!" He twisted this way and that, but his broken collarbone stabbed him with every movement.

And all the while, the impostor laughed.

There was a loud crash from the doorway; a shout, "Get away from him!"

Then the weight was gone from his back.

Robin rolled to his side to see Superboy give chase to the fleeing impostor.

_The impostor had KF's speed._

His view was blocked by a pair of blue boots. "Robin! Are you alright? I can't believe Wally would do something like this!" M'gann babbled as she helped untie his wrists. "He's your best friend and...he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Where's Wally?" He interrupted her.

"H-he's out...running..."

Robin shook his head fiercely. "No, not him. That's NOT Wally!"

"It's not?"

"I don't know if it's a clone or a doppelganger or an alien parasite, but it's not Wally." He pushed himself to his feet – or tried to. His broken collarbone tore another cry from him and M'gann quickly supported him.

"You can't go out there! You're hurt!"

"Need to..." he gasped, "...call Batman."

"Here." She mentally called for Robin's comm.

"Go help Superboy." He told her as soon as the gadget reached him. "Kid Flash can't use his speed if he doesn't have traction."

"But..."

"I'll be fine! Just go!"

M'gann nodded and flew off in the direction of the crashing sounds.

Batman was quick to respond to the emergency call. "What is it?"

"Is-" he gasped at the shooting pain from his chest.

"Robin?"

He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the burning. "Is Flash with you?"

"Along with Kid Flash. What happened?"

"At Mount Justice." Darkness was creeping on the edges of his vision. "N-not Kid Flash attacked me."

"Three minutes."

The call ended abruptly.

Robin tried to stand up again but his chest blazed white hot. He focused on the comm unit on the floor. Funny, he didn't remember dropping it…


	2. Kid Flash

Wally sped through the intervening miles to Mount Justice. He was excited when Batman got the emergency call – he figured he had a good chance of going along for the ride when Flash and Batman got a mission together – but his excitement quickly turned into panic when he found out what the call was about.

Rob? Attacked? _By him?_

"Wally! Slow down!" His uncle called behind him but he ignored it. He was worried for his best friend. Robin was powerless. A speedster like him could easily beat up the young hacker, especially if said hacker was caught by surprise.

_But Bats trained him. Robin has to be okay! He has to be!_

Still, images of a broken, bleeding Robin invaded his thoughts.

"_Recognized, Kid Flash. B03."_

The moment he stepped into their base, he almost got punched out by an angry Kryptonian.

He yelped and sped to one side. "Supey! It's me! Wal-man!"

An enraged growl was his only answer.

Thankfully, Megan floated in to his rescue. "Superboy wait! He's the real Wally!"

The clone paused and dropped his fist. "You sure?"

There was a sudden blur to his left, quickly resolving into…

It was like staring into a mirror, only if the mirror converted your reflection into your evil self.

"There's two of you?" Superboy's fists were clenched.

Evil-Wally laughed. "I'm his copy. The only one to survive when you broke into Cadmus. It's a pity, really." He sped to a stop right beside Wally. "I would've liked to have my own Robin-playmate."

He sped away, still laughing.

Wally was about to give chase when a heavy hand dropped on his shoulder. He glanced up to meet his uncle's gaze.

The Flash smiled, "Check on Robin. I got this." Then he sped away.

_Robin!_ Wally's eyes widened and he turned to his teammates. "Where's Robin?"

"I left him in his room-" Megan started but Wally cut her off.

"You left him _alone_? Evil-me could've come back and-" An image of a dead Robin rose in his mind. "NevermindI'llgo!"

His panic gave him an extra burst of speed and he was in his best friend's room in a second. "Robin?"

Batman greeted him at the door, carrying a dazed looking Robin. One of the boy's arms was tied tightly to his chest in a sling.

"Is he…?" Wally couldn't continue.

"Broken collarbone. I'm taking him home to be treated."

Wally raised a hand to pat the younger boy's shoulder but froze when Robin flinched.

"I dosed him with strong painkillers." Batman stated. "Give him a few days."

Wally could only nod and let the man pass. His mind swirled. Evil-Wally had hurt his best friend – _while wearing his face._ Rage bubbled to the surface. Wally yelled in anger and rushed through the halls of Mount Justice, intent on finding and bashing Evil-Wally.

He found them by the back door. Evil-Wally was barely ahead of the Flash, dodging blows right and left. Whenever Evil-Wally got close to the exit, Flash would step up his attack and herd the copy away. Uncle Barry's strategy was working so far, but it was only a matter of time before Evil-Wally would find an opening and flee.

No way is Wally going to let that happen!

Evil-Wally was looking over his shoulder at the Flash, not noticing Wally's presence. The original Kid Flash ran right onto the copy and bowled him over.

The next several minutes were a flurry of punches and kicks as both Kid Flashes tried their best to beat the other. Wally had forgotten how many hits he dealt; how many he had taken or diverted. All that remained to him was outrage at what this impostor did to his best friend.

How long they'd been fighting, Wally didn't know. He realized though, that Evil-Wally's blows were becoming slower, weaker. It steadily grew worse until the copy stopped fighting altogether.

He stood up from the unconscious copy, panting. Flash knelt down to check on Evil-Wally.

It was surreal; his knuckles were throbbing and various aches from getting hit were making themselves known on his body, all while he stared down at his copy. This must be how Superman felt when Superboy appeared.

"I'd better get this to the lab." Flash announced, holding the limp body in his arms.

"D-did I-?"

"No, Wally. Look." His uncle manoeuvred the body until he could see the copy's face. It was mottled black, blue, and sickly green. Wally stepped back in horror.

"I'll have to conduct some tests to be sure but," Flash smiled grimly, "I think this copy has an expiration date."

"You mean..."

"It was already dying when it came here."


	3. Epilogue

In between Flash and Batman, the copy's story came out: a group of Cadmus detractors had tried to recreate the same experiments that made Superboy, except they used samples from another meta - Kid Flash. And they got it by sneaking into the Cadmus lab Superboy came from.

"Robin destroyed the samples Desmond had gathered." Batman said tonelessly. "The sample used for this copy came from somewhere else."

"Uhh yeah, I remember Supey knocking me through a glass tube thing," Wally rubbed the back of his neck. "I must've cut myself on the glass."

"But their experiments were doomed to fail." Flash continued. "Whatever Cadmus did to stabilize the metahuman gene, they couldn't replicate. So any use of metahuman powers would cause a general break down within a few hours."

Wally shuddered.

"And the detractors?" Aqualad spoke up. He and Artemis had been quickly apprised the moment they arrived at Mount Justice.

"The League can't chance their creating expendable metahuman soldiers." Batman replied. "So _that _will be your next mission."

A/N: This will be the last YJ fic I post for a while. Still have a couple of fics to work on for another fandom (still DC-related though). But when I finish those, I'll probably go back and add a sequel to this.


End file.
